


Kagehina Week 2018

by Caesarino_Zeppeli



Series: Ship Weeks [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cosplay, Fluff, KageHina Week, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rivalry, Texting, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesarino_Zeppeli/pseuds/Caesarino_Zeppeli
Summary: A collection of short fics celebrating kagehina! (Sept 10th - Sept 16th)* Each chapter/day is an independent story~





	1. Day 1: Different Meeting

Kageyama walked down the street, face twisted into a scowl. The store had been out of his favorite milk flavor, so he’d had to settle for juice instead. Today was not going to be a good day. The first match of the volleyball tournament would be in a couple of months, so he definitely needed to start training. 

As it was a Sunday, though, his school was closed. He let out a sigh, walking towards the park. At least he could get some jogging done there. His teammates had told him he was crazy for wanting to start training so soon. They refused to follow through with his training regime too, but the coach had informed him that he couldn’t force them to do so either.

He let out a sigh, finally looking up from the ground. There was only one other person in the park, jogging around the track. He couldn’t really make out his face from where he stood but he could tell the boy was short and had bright orange curly hair. Kageyama frowned, did this kid not know what a hairbrush was? 

He shook his head, heading over to the grassy area in order to do his stretches. The boy glanced his way as he ran at one moment, a curious glint in his eyes. Kageyama didn’t know what to make of it, so he opted to ignore the other entirely.

Once he finished stretching, he set his bag down on the bench opposite of where the other’s bag lay and joined him on the track. He hadn’t really timed his entry, so he somehow ended up just a few feet behind him. Kageyama sped up slightly, trying to catch up to him. He wanted to have a closer look at him, though he wasn’t entirely sure why. 

The boy seemed to be a bit alarmed as Kageyama passed him. He was awfully pretty, with big brown eyes and fair skin, but he wasn’t anyone he knew. Kageyama kept running ahead, shaking off all of the weird fluttery feelings that seemed to pop out of nowhere after seeing him.

Not long after, the orange boy passed him again. Kageyama wasn’t sure why, but the action bothered him a bit. He frowned, picking up the pace in order to overtake him once more. 

Kageyama couldn’t explain their reasoning, but they ended up racing each other, gradually speeding up each time. They kept this up for much longer than they should have, collapsing on the grass next to the track almost at the same time. Their breathing was uneven and ragged.

“Why… were you… racing… me?” 

Kageyama looked over at him, he seemed to be in worse shape. “Why were you… racing me?” he said in between breaths.  
The boy laughed at him response, causing him to go into a coughing fit almost immediately. Kageyama glanced over at him worriedly, he didn’t want to have to drag a stranger over to the hospital. He really was in no condition to do so, anyway. Luckily enough, he stopped after a few seconds.

“Stupid,” he said, almost unconsciously.

“Hey! Rude! You don’t even know me!”

Kageyama furrowed his brows. He was right, but he wasn’t about to let him have the win. “What’s your name, then?”

“I’m Hinata, how about you?”

“Kageyama.”

They lied down on the grass next to each other for some minutes, trying to catch their breaths. “Hey Kageyama?” Hinata called out from next to him. Kageyama turned to face him, eyebrow raised.

“Do you wanna play volleyball?”

Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated, especially since this is my first time writing about these babies~  
> I plan to write a fic for each of the days as I have general ideas for each one!  
>  ~~hopefully uni doesn't get in the way of that~~ ^^


	2. Day Two: Numbers

They had both been **fourteen** years old when they met. It had been a sunny day, they had been on opposite sides of the court. The match had been short, Hinata’s team had been defeated in the blink of an eye. Hinata wore the number **one** on his jersey, Kageyama wore number **two.**

Kageyama had been absolutely captivated by the way he played, but went about expressing it in the absolute worst way. Hinata had thought he hated him. It had been embarrassing. They had spent less than **two** hours in the same room back then.

When they were **fifteen** , they met once more. This time around, they’d be playing on the same side of the court. For the next **three** years, they’d be teammates. It took them exactly **six** days to start getting along. After this, they were inseparable.

It was during their **third** year of highschool, when they turned **seventeen** that they realized their feelings for each other. Hinata had been the first to confess, leaving Kageyama completely speechless. It took him **eight** days to come clean about the fact that he felt the same. Within **ten** minutes, they decided to begin dating. Just **one** day later, they both came out to their team.

That had all been **five** years ago. They were now **twenty-two** years old. 

Kageyama got down on **one** knee. “Will you marry me, Shouyou?” 

Excited tears streamed down Hinata’s face. It took him **three** whole minutes to calm down. 

“Of course I will, Tobio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Day Three: Future

University had been rough to deal with. There was no denying that. He’d spent countless hours studying, completing his assignments. Not to mention all the hardships that came along with volleyball practices. Still, he somehow managed to graduate with a decent GPA. 

Now came the hard part, which was looking for an actual job. Hinata let out a sigh, dragging his cart through the aisles in the supermarket. He’d start looking for work tomorrow, he needed a small break. 

His cart crashed against something, making him snap back to reality. “I’m so sorry!” he called out immediately, glancing over at the person he had just crashed into. His eyes widened at the sight of the all too familiar raven hair and dark eyes. Kageyama seemed just as shocked as him, his face frozen as if his words were caught in his throat.

Kageyama had grown while they were apart, his features were much more rugged than back in highschool. His hair was a bit longer, too. His muscles were better defined, and he’d somehow gotten even taller than before.

“Hinata. I… it’s been a while,” he said, stumbling over this words a little. Hinata smiled at him, nodding in agreement. They hadn’t really seen each other ever since they graduated high school. They’d broken up just a week after graduation, as they were going to different universities. Neither of them wanted to hold the other back, and decided it was for the best.

“Yeah… Four? Five years?” 

Kageyama nodded, a small smile on his lips. “Five years, yes. How have you been? I heard from Tsukishima that you graduated this year, so congrats.”

“I did, yeah… it took a bit longer than anticipated, but I did it,” he paused, staring at his ex lover, “I’ve been good, how about you?” Hinata would be lying if he said he didn’t miss Kageyama. He’d dated a few people these past years, but… it hadn’t been the same.

“Ah, stressed, for the most part. But I’m doing alright.”

“That’s good, that’s good. Make sure to relax from time to time too, don’t overwork yourself, Bakeyama.” 

Kageyama chuckled softly at the nickname, shaking his head. He smiled at Hinata, though he looked much more sad than happy. “Yeah, yeah… I know.”

“Anyway, I’m glad to have run into you, it was nice seeing you again,” Hinata said with a grin, starting to walk away. He didn’t want to stick for long around that things would get awkward between them. He didn’t want to accidentally admit that he was still very into Kageyama, that he wasn’t over him yet.

“Wait, Hinata.”

He turned around, an eyebrow raised. Kageyama was looking at him with an expression he knew far too well. He felt his heart do a little flip in his chest. 

“Let’s go out, I mean… to catch up. Hang out. Or a date. Whichever… uh, whichever you’d prefer.”

Hinata grinned once more.

Needless to say, he was very glad he went grocery shopping today.


	4. Day Four: New Hobby

“Tobio, what the hell?”

Kageyama jumped slightly at the unexpected presence of his boyfriend. He turned around, his cheeks flushed red. Hinata couldn’t believe his eyes. Kageyama’s outfit was not like anything he ever wore. He was wearing a purple tank top with a big, dark coat over it. He had two belts on as well as a hat that seemed to merge with his hair somewhat. Hinata recognized that outfit from a series they had watched together.

“I… I can explain,” he said quickly, looking around frantically for something to hide behind. 

Hinata smiled at him, walking closer to inspect his costume. “I didn’t know you were into cosplay!” He got on his tippy toes to press a kiss on his cheek. “You look great.”

Kageyama seemed to be at a loss for words at first. “Thanks… I, uh… I’ve wanted to try it for a while.”

“Wow! This is your first? It looks hella cool!”

Kageyama nodded, posing for Hinata. Hinata posed back, a grin on his face.

“I should cosplay DIO then, to match my dorky boyfriend.”

Kageyama smirked. “I think Koichi would suit you a lot more.” Needless to say, Kageyama got an earful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, Kageyama is cosplaying Jotaro Kujo from JJBA.  
> DIO is the main antagonist of the series  
> Koichi is a character from part four (also jjba though) who is drawn ridiculously short!
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	5. Day Five: Messages

September 13, 2018

(05:33:33 PM) Kageyama: Gonna meet up with Suga later  
(05:37:19 PM) Hinata: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ MOM! ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)  
(05:37:51 PM) Hinata: I have a test soon (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
(05:43:29 PM) Kageyama: Go Study  
(08:00:07 PM) Kageyama: I hope ur test is going alright  
(08:00:44 PM) Kageyama: Suga sent sweets  
(08:49:38 PM) Hinata: it was terrible  
(08:49:56 PM) Hinata: (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)  
(08:50:10 PM) Hinata: THE WORST, but im omw home  
(08:57:28 PM) Kageyama: Pick up food, I got a new game we can play   
(08:01:13 PM) Hinata: (¬‿¬) yesssssss

September 14, 2018

(10:02:01 AM) Hinata: HEY 11 i FOUND A PUPPY ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ  
(10:02:45 AM) Hinata: I WANNA BRING HER HOME  
(10:04:23 AM) Hinata: (ᵔᴥᵔ) I’m gonna bring her home  
(10:10:12 AM) Kageyama: Hinata, no!  
(10:10:58 AM) Kageyama: Stop  
(10:11:43 AM) Hinata: (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
(10:12:16 AM) Hinata: But hse’s so cute :((((  
(10:21:05 AM) Kageyama: We can’t have pets at home  
(10:21:35 AM) Hinata: ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ  
(10:21:37 AM) Hinata: ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ  
(10:21:40 AM) Hinata: ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ !!!  
(10:24:10 AM) Kageyama: Stop, I’m in class.  
(10:52:30 AM) Kageyama: Hinata?  
(10:59:58 AM) Kageyama: I’m out of class now, I’m coming home.  
(11:01:50 AM) Hinata: ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡ She had an owner I had to give her back ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡  
(11:06:22 AM) Kageyama: Oh good.  
(11:07:11 AM) Hinata: ರ_ರ jerk  
(11:13:39 AM) Kageyama: I’ll get you meat buns on the way back.  
(11:15:06 AM) Hinata: ♥‿♥ ily ♥‿♥  



	6. Day Six: In Sync / Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never. ^^;;

The story of how they got together was quite comical. It goes to show that, in a weird way, even way back then, they were very much in sync. Their minds were connected, but it was nearly impossible to put into words.  
-  
Hinata sighed, looking at the watch on his wrist. It was late, he was running half an hour late. The train had been delayed, and in the rush of it all, he’d forgotten to bring his phone. They’d agreed to meet up somewhere. What if they changed their mind? He really hoped his date was running late also, though the odds of that happening were a million to one.  
-  
Kageyama sprinted out of his apartment after a quick shower. He couldn’t believe he had overslept today of all days. His teammates had set him up on a blind date, he had been looking forward to this all week. He got to the bus stop just seconds before the bus arrived. He hopped on and checked his phone. Nothing. He didn’t know if that was a good sign or a bad sign.  
-  
Hinata power walked all the way over to the fountain, where they were supposed to meet. How would they recognize each other if Hinata wasn’t carrying his phone? They’d agreed to meet here, but nothing else had really been discussed. He sighed, sitting down on a nearby bench and placing his hands in his face.  
-  
Kageyama had sent out a few texts, but he’d gotten no reply. Were they upset that he was late? It had been around forty minutes. He groaned to himself as he paced around the fountain. Should he wait a bit longer? Should he leave? He didn’t know. He threw himself on a bench, next to an orange haired boy. He seemed just as miserable as Kageyama.  
-  
Hinata felt someone sit next to him, and he finally looked up. The stranger was quite handsome, with pretty eyes and nice hair. He offered Hinata what he assumed was a sympathetic smile, though it looked quite scary on his face. Hinata smiled back, unsure of whether he should say something or not.  
-  
Kageyama eyed him. Despite his height and cute face, he could tell they were about the same age. He had the prettiest smile Kageyama had ever seen. The thought made him feel almost guilty, seeing as he was here to meet someone else. “Sorry, I hope you don’t mind me sitting next to you. Are you alright?”  
-  
Hinata stared up at him and let out a soft chuckle. “I don’t mind!” he paused, lips curling down slightly, “Ah, more or less. I was supposed to meet someone here today but the train was delayed and I got here late. I’m pretty sure they’ve left already, too.”  
-  
Kageyama’s eyes widened. What were the chances? They were both on the same boat. He nodded. “I was also supposed to meet someone, but I overslept. It sucks because I was really looking forward to it.” He sighed too, glancing over at him again. God, he really was cute.  
-  
Hinata nodded. “Yeah, me too. But I guess things happen for a reason?” Their eyes met when he looked at him, and Hinata smiled at him. “It probably wasn’t meant to happen just yet.”  
-  
Kageyama shrugged, maybe he was right. Before he could stop himself, though, he decided to ask him out. It was risky, and definitely the least appropriate time for it, but he couldn’t help himself. He may never see this guy again otherwise. “Would you… do you want to go for coffee with me?”  
-  
Hinata seemed to think it over before grinning. “I would love to.” They got up from the bench and headed over to the nearest cafe. Once they had placed their orders and seated inside, Hinata realized they didn’t even know each other’s names. “Oh! Yeah. It may be a little bit late to ask this but... What’s your name?”  
-  
Kageyama laughed, realizing they had failed to introduce each other at all. That was a little bit embarrassing. “I’m Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio, how about you?”  
-  
Hinata’s eyes opened wide, his mouth hanging open in shock. Could it really be? “Uh… I’m Hinata Shouyou.” The face Kageyama made told him all he needed to know. This was the guy he was supposed to be meeting today. This was… interesting. They both started laughing quite loudly right then.  
-  
Kageyama was the first to calm down. He couldn’t believe this. “I can’t believe this. We were both late.” Hinata nodded, still giggling. “But wait, why didn’t you answer your messages? I sent you like ten different messages apologizing for being late.”  
-  
Hinata’s cheeks flushed. “I… I kinda forgot to bring my phone.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
-  
Kageyama shook his head. “Of course.” They smiled at each other, glad to have found each other after all.  
-  
The rest of the day went by much too quickly. They quickly realized how right their friends were in setting them up. They fit together perfectly, despite all of their differences. They were meant to be.


	7. Day Seven: Win/Stay

Victory was sweet, despite it being unattainable for most people. Millions of people tried to win each day, but only a small percentage of these actually got to taste victory. Kageyama and Hinata became a part of that minority once the ball hit the other side of the court. They stared at it in shock for a second. That was it, they’d done it. They had won.

Both of them ran towards each other, embracing in a tight hug. They’d scored the winning point together. This was what they had been waiting for all this time, what they had trained for so relentlessly. It felt even better than they had anticipated. The team all ran towards them, all of them hugging each other. It was perfect. Tears flowed from their eyes as the crowd roared in excitement.

After they had lined up to shake hands with the other team, they headed over to the locker room. Hinata asked Kageyama to come closer to him, kissing him once they were out of everyone’s sight. “We did it,” he said soon after. 

Kageyama smiled. “Yeah, we did.” His arms made his way around Hinata’s waist, pulling him closer to him once more. They were both drenched in sweat, but it didn’t matter right now.

“I was waiting to tell you this… but, I was accepted too, Tobio.”

Kageyama grinned, holding him impossibly closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They’d be attending the same university next year. Kageyama couldn’t be happier. They’d keep playing together, on the same team.They would once again rule the court together.

“Now let go, you stink,” Hinata said with a mischievous smile.

Kageyama frowned, shaking his head slightly. “So do you, dork.”

“Shut up, Bakeyama.”

Despite this, neither of them let go of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ It was wonderful writing about these dorks all week long. ^^ I hope you were able to enjoy reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them.
> 
> If you enjoyed this and wish to support my work, please consider [buying me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/abbyace) ♥

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to support my work, please consider [buying me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/abbyace) ♥


End file.
